


He calls me Daddy

by Nuggetooo



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut, fsogau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggetooo/pseuds/Nuggetooo
Summary: Based off of a youtube yoonmin trailer edit.Started December 21 2017I will try to update at least once a week





	1. Prologue

Min Yoongi sat on the edge of his bed in deep thought. His lighter that he always kept on him lay in his hands as he flicked it. The flame would burst out only to disappear as soon as he were to move his thumb from the small red button. Then it stopped. The blonde had stopped everything he was doing, only focusing on the one thing in his mind. Park Jimin.

'I know he wants me.'

'I want him too.'


	2. Chapter 1

   Park Jimin sat on a couch which was crowded by people who reeked of sweat and alcohol. Out of all the parties he had been to this was definitely the worse. His friend Jungkook had bailed on him last minute saying he was busy, so there sat Jimin by himself. On the outside the boy seemed to be full of innocence but draw away the mask and you were left with a boy who's innocence had disappeared long ago. He stood up and walked through the crowd making his way to the kitchen. Since he was here he might as well drink.

   Looking through the fridge he found an un-open pack of beer and swiped it. "You know, you're not the only one who needs a drink." The orange haired boy turned towards the voice, a blank stare on his face. He said nothing and scanned the male in front of him. His hair was rust red and he had a cold look in his eyes. "cmon kid, hand over the drinks." 

 

   Min Yoongi looked at the boy crouched below him with a cold stare. He seemed too young to be at a party like this, or maybe he just had a babyface. Though he wasn't going to lie, the kid was rather attractive. "cmon kid hand over the drinks." the younger boy finally stood up and looked at Yoongi with the same cold look.  "I think I might need these a bit more than you.."

 

   When Jimin stood up he had tried his best to look intimidating, though it was hard to do with his baby face. He saw the red head smirk and remove his hands from his pockets. "I highly doubt that, are you even old enough to be here?" Jimin's eye twitched in annoyance and he glared.  "i'm twenty-two, which means i'm plenty old enough." He watched the male to see any hint of a reaction but all Yoongi did was stare with the same cold expression, his smirk never wavering.

   "Fine, then it looks like we'll be sharing this then, because i want to drink and your not giving up." the red head grabbed Jimin's wrist and led him into an empty room before closing the door and turning the lights on. Jimin watched him in confusion until Yoongi finally turned to him. "well sit down, we'll be here for awhile." Jimin nodded and sat beside him grabbing a beer.

   "What's your name? You know in case you try and rape me so I can report  you to the police." Jimin heard the boy beside him snicker and he smirked feeling accomplished. "Min Yoongi, but I'm older so it's Min Yoongi-Hyung for you." Jimin's smirk dropped instantly and he glared. "there is no way im calling you hyung."

   Yoongi shrugged a smirk finding it's way to his face again as he took a sip of his beer. "it's your turn kid." Jimin ignored the red head calling him a kid and took a sip of his own beer. "Park Jimin."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The boys had been drinking and talking for a good three hours and had slowly learned more about each other. "You know, when I first saw you, you seemed like a complete ass." Yoongi snorted and looked up at the ceiling. "I get that alot." Jimin chuckled and went to drink his beer but frowned when nothing came out. "Damn, i'm out.."   
   Yoongi looked over at the orange haired boy and studied his face. Jimin taking no notice in the other's action tipped the drink upside down frowning. Yoongi then stood up and stumbled. "Shit, I might've drank a little too much.." he mumble more to himself but Jimin laughed putting his bottle down.

    "you and me both, maybe i should call Jungkook and see if he can pick me up.."  Yoongi lifted an eyebrow, "That the guy who bailed on you?" Jimin looked up at Yoongi who was still trying to steady himself and nodded. "Didn't you say he was busy or something? You can just crash here since this is mine and my roommates house." The younger male laid down on the couch. "yeah that sounds good, i'm exhausted anyways.." Jimin closed his eyes but opened them once he felt the other hovering over him.

    "What?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.  "You do know that there is a bed right?" Jimin shrugged and turned on his back so he was staring straight up at the older male. "I'm too tired to move." Yoongi only rolled his eyes and stumbled over to the bed. "Fine then i'll take the bed." Jimin closed his eyes once more resting his arm over them. "Sounds good."

   In a matter of minutes the room was dead quiet, the only sounds heard were the soft snores of the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   I would like to bring up that i will accept recommendations, I want to make this as good as I possibly can.


	3. Chapter 2

   "Why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up!" Jimin sat across from his best friend and smiled hesitantly. "Well, you said you were busy and it's not like I didn't know the guy, who's house I stayed in.." Jungkook sighed and leaned back in his chair.  "Chim you met the guy yesterday, and then stayed at his house, that's not exactly knowing him." the brunette looked over at his friend who was sulking. Jimin had never liked being scolded.

   "Look we didn't do anything! All we did was drink beer and talk about nonsense then we passed out, ok?" Jimin waited for his friend to accept his words but Jungkook only frowned. "i just don't want you to go back to your old habits.." Jimin frowned as well and placed his face in his hands. "Kookie, please don't bring that up right now."

   Jungkook sighed and stood up, "i'll go pay, then we can leave." with that the brunette left to go to the register. Jimin still had his head in his hands and just sat there. "Well would you look at that, nice seeing you again Park Jimin." Jimin's head shot up hearing the familiar voice and he stared.

    Yoongi sat in front of him where Jungkook had just been. "What's wrong with you? You act like you just saw a ghost or some shit?" Jimin shook his head and chuckled. "I was just shocked to see you here." he rested his cheek on his hand and let a sly smile spread across his lips.

   "Well I was shocked  when I woke up and there was an empty couch where a boy had been sleeping in the night before, so we're even." Yoongi smirked when the younger male's smile wavered.  He stared at Jimin never losing his smirk and the other stared right back at him.  
"Jimin-Hyung whose this.." Jimin looked up and saw Jungkook with a fresh frown on his face. His voice was quiet and the question was said in a shy tone. The brunette was always shy around new people and kept his sentences short. "Ah um, this is-"  
Jimin was cut off, "I'm Min Yoongi." Yoongi looked up at Jungkook with a blank stare. Jungkook's whole demeanor changed and he was no longer shy. "I don't really like you hanging around my Hyung so stay away from him." Kookie grabbed Jimin's arm and practically dragged him from his chair.   
Min Yoongi only shrugged and stood up. "Frankly, that's not for you to decide, but I'd much rather hang out with Park Jimin alone. " The red head walked behind Jimin patting his back while stealthily slipping a piece of paper in his pocket. "It was good seeing you again." Jimin nodded unable to say anything, the tension between the two others almost suffocating.   
Before leaving the cafe he turned around a smirk on his face. "See you later kid." Jimin watched as the red head left and looked over at his friend who was trying to burn holes in the back of Yoongi's head. "Kookie lets go." Jungkook sighed and looked over at Jimin as well. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 3

Jimin wrapped his legs around the person above him. His mouth made loud noises of pleasure but in reality the orange haired boy felt nothing as his partner pounded into him. He heard the voice whisper things in his ear but payed no mind only focusing on making his mind go blank. The room smelled of smoke, alcohol, and musk. The only sound was the slapping of skin and the moans that escaped both of their mouths.  
Jimin had grown to think of sex as a common thing. It was part of his normal routine, Smoke, drink, sex, and repeat. He no longer felt emotion. He always was in a state of emptiness, only a shell. He felt his partner release and he willed himself to do the same.   
The man pulled out of him and instantly began to put his clothes on. “Thanks for the stress reliever kid.” With that the man walked out and Jimin stayed in bed just staring at the ceiling with a blank stare.

Ring

Ring 

Ring

Jimin grabber his phone and frowned looking at the caller ID. “Hello..” his voice was rough along with the rest of him and he sat up running his hand through his knotted hair. “You slept with another person again didn’t you Hyung..” the boy on the other end let out a distressed sigh and he could imaging the bunny like boy with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry Kookie..”

—————————————————

PRESENT TIME

Jimin and Jungkook had parted ways and the orange head walked into his apartment throwing his keys in the counter. Sighing he stuck his hands in his pocket walking g to his couch. He stopped feeling a piece of balled up paper in his hands and lifted an eyebrow. “What the hell...?” Pulling out the paper he Un-crumpled it and laughed weakly.   
-Text Me-  
Under the written words was a phone number and a bad drawing of a cookie like creature. ‘Min Yoongi..’ He pulled out his phone and decided to call instead of text the red head thinking only of annoying him. The phone rang around four times before a gruff voice answered. “Look I don’t want the god damn couch so stop calling me!”   
Jimin snorted before answering the rude greeting. “It comes with a bag of drugs in between the cushions.” The call went silent before he heard a deep chuckle. “Park Jimin, I remember the paper saying text me not call me.” Jimin finally plopped down on his couch and let out a fake sigh.   
“I would’ve but then I would miss out on the couch deal.” He could imagine the red head rolling his eyes at his statement. “So I finally got to meet the great Jungkook today, it seems he doesn’t like me.” This made Jimin laugh and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “That’s an understatement.”   
Jimin then stood up going to the kitchen waiting for Yoongi to respond. After a long minute he spoke again. “Hey are you still there or did you fall asleep.” Another couple of seconds passed before he heard the others’ gruff voice again. “Want to come to my house?” Jimin stood in the middle of his kitchen frozen.   
He had not been expecting the question at all. “Sure, I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

————————————————

Min Yoongi sat in his bed staring at his phone. He had just got off of a call with the orange head and was smiling. Park Jimin fascinated him, the boy was short but had the figure of a god and a perfect face. It was cute and innocent like but the boy’s eyes said otherwise. The red head not only wanted to know more about Jimin but he also yearned to learn more about his body.   
The way it would feel under his touch, the way his perfect skin would look with small bruises that were left by himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door and his roommate walked in. “I’m going out to go see Namjoon, I probably won’t be back tonight.” Yoongi looked over at his roommate and smirked. “Have fun~” Jin blushed before shaking his head and waving.   
Now he would have Park Jimin alone in this big house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the backstory but was short, this was more of a New Years update and more will be reviled later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this idea is originally from GayNoodles on Youtube and i've decided to create a fanfic based off of it. Please go support the original creator of the video and i hope you enjoy. Note that the chapters will not be this short, this was only for the introduction. Thank you.


End file.
